Quería Verte
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Es algo tonto pero lindo, para el amor no hay reglas. - Eres insoportable - dijo ella - Cariño, puedo sentir el amor.- Se burlo él. Soy muy mala haciendo Summary, pero entren y miren que tal. Mundo Alterno.


_Bueno es algo bobo, pero ya que, espero les guste_

_Disclamer: de la Stephanie Meyer, ya quisiera yo que algún vampirito fuera mío._

_Esto es completamente en un mundo alterno, es decir todos humanos. _

* * *

_Letra así serán mensajes de Bella_ **y así mensajes de Edward, **cuando la letra sea normal, será el narrador.

Ella cogió su celular y le mandó un mensaje.

_ -Te vi._

**-¿Sí? ¿¡Dónde!? ¿Cuándo?**

_-Hoy, en el parque cerca a mi casa. _

**-Entonces te espantan cariño, yo no estaba hoy, por allá. **

_-Quizás fue tu gemelo malvado ¿Ah? _

_**- ¿Malvado? Acaso no sería yo el malvado y así. **_

_- ¿Qué? Jajaja no, yo podría saber cual es el malvado. _

_**- Que por supuesto sería yo.**_

_ - No _

_**-Sí **_

_- No_

_** - Sí **_

_- Cállate_

_** - En ningún momento he hablado.**_

_ - Deja de ser estúpido._

_** - Es cierto, pregúntale a mamá**._

_ - No metas a Esme en esto. _

_**-No hagas tú, que la meta.**_

_ - Bueno, entonces no escribas ¿feliz?_

*Unos minutos después*

_ -¿Qué? ¿Ya me ignoras?_

_** - No, sólo que tu dijiste que dejara de escribir**._

_ - Dios, eres un tonto._

_** - Gracias Bella, puedo sentir el amor**._

_ - Bueno, nunca dije que fuera cariñosa. _

_**- Lo sé, y así me encantas**. _

_- ¿Entonces sí sabías donde te metías para que te quejas? _

_**- Bueno, si no me das amor déjame quejarme. **_

_- Eres imposible. _

_**- ¿Tú porqué sí te puedes quejar? **_

_- No, enserio, eres una patada en el culo. _

_**- Bueno, si hablamos de tu lindo culo, es algo diferente. **_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me has mirado?_

_** - Sí **_

_- ¿Porqué? *experimenta niveles de vergüenza nunca antes vistos*_

_** - Jaja te debes estar sonrojado divinamente. El porqué es subjetivo. **_

_- Estúpido ¿A qué te refieres? _

_**-Creo que tengo algunas razones por lo que lo he hecho**. _

_- Según tú ¿Cuáles? _

_**- 1. Soy un chico 2. Soy tu novio 3. Bueno, tu nalga es linda. Creo que son buenas razones **_

_- Creo que dejaré de usar falda o vestidos. _

_**- Bueno, odiaría eso, pero se ve mejor cuando tienes Jean**. _

_- Demonios. Bueno, usaré pantalones muy muuuuy anchos. _

_**- Si te dijera, que aún así se te ve bien ¿No creerías que en verdad es bonita? **_

_- Edward, deja de ser así... Olvídalo, pensándolo bien también dejaré de usar Shorts, creo que es lo peor. _

_**-Bueno, los shorts te quedan jodidamente bien, pero si así quieres. **_

_- Sí, eso haré._

_** - No te creo amor, te encanta usar shorts, no creo que seas capaz de dejarlos de usar **_

_- Odio que me conozcas tan bien -.- bueno, dejaré de usarlos cuando esté cerca a ti. _

_**- Sigo pensando que no serías capaz**. _

_-Te odio. _

_**- No, no lo haces.**_

_ - En este instante prefiero a tu gemelo malvado._

_** - Él no te conoce como yo. **_

_- No importa, le dejo que me conozca. _

_**- No harías eso, lo aseguro. Pero según tú ¿Cuánto lo dejarías conocer?**_

_ - No sé, quizás lo dejaría conocer todo lo que tú ya conoces._

_** - No me jodas, no serías capaz. **_

_-Jaja ¿Estás celoso?_

_** - Sí, mucho.**_

_ - Está bien, no dejaría que conociera mi cuerpo. _

_**- Eso no es mejor. **_

_- ¿No te importa que tenga sexo con alguien más?_

_** - Obviamente que sí.**_

_ - ¿Entonces? _

_**- Pues que es más importante tu interior ¿entiendes?**_

_ - No ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_** - Que yo te conozco de años de estar a tu lado, he aprendido todo de ti, y es imposible que un jodido tipo, además desconocido, se entere de todo esto, tú simplemente no eres un cuerpo, eres un conjunto completo, y no me hago la idea de que alguien que no sea yo, pueda conocerte de la misma manera. **_

_- Joder. _

_**-¿Qué te pasa?**_

_ - Simplemente que me impresionas._

_** - ¿Es malo?**_

_ - No, sólo que, wow. _

_**- ¿Puedes hablar bien? **_

_- ¿Impaciente? _

_**- No, sólo que tú me dejas ansioso. **_

_- Bueno, tú pasas de molestarme a decir esas cosas que me dejan volando._

_** - Puedo seguir preguntando ¿Es malo?**_

_ - No lo creo. _

_**- De ser así ¿Cuál es el escándalo? **_

_- Bueno, creo que, que... _

_**- ¿Qué crees? **_

_- Creo que me estoy enamorando. _

_**- No es un gran escándalo. **_

_- Para mi sí, es que fue sorpresivo._

_**-¿El hecho de que lo descubrieras o que me lo dijeras?**_

_- Ambas. _

_**- Es normal, yo también creo, creo estar enamorándome de ti.**_

_ - Eso me parece muy bien. _

_**- Me alegra saber, que no saldrás corriendo**. _

_- Tonto ¿De qué hablábamos antes? _

_**- ¿De mi gemelo malvado? **_

_- Cierto ¿aceptaste que es él el malvado? _

_**- De momento**. _

_- Jajaja bueno, hablando serio ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? _

_**- Comprando unos libros.**_

_ - ¿Algo interesante? _

_**- Posiblemente tú creerás que sí. **_

_-¿¡!? _

_**- La saga de Harry Potter **_

_- Por Dios, te envidio demasiado, ojalá mueras para quedármelos yo._

_** - Llorarías mi muerte**. _

_- En eso quizás tengas razón. _

_**-Siempre la tengo. **_

_-¡Abajo ego! _

_**- Jaja tranquila nena, te los presto.**_

_ - Eso suena mejor,¿serán nuestros libros? _

_**- Serán tus libros, cuando me los lea serán todos tuyos**. _

_- Por Dios, eres el mejor novio en décadas. _

_**- Jajaja ¿Con gusto supongo?**_

_ - Gracias, Dios, Te amo._

_** - ... **_

_- Mierda. _

_**- Está vez creo que sí me quede sin palabras**. _

_- No es divertido, ¡di algo! _

_**- Ese te amo es de, te amo, eres el mejor, o es del te amo,y me duele respirar si estás lejos ¿Eh? **_

_- Es el te amo, que nunca más sentiré lo mismo por nadie, el que es imposible que no me duela el pecho si no te siento, es el te amo que me haces sentir. _

_**- En ese caso, es el perfecto. **_

_- ¿Eso es todo? _

_**- ¿A qué te refieres? **_

_- Acabo de decir que te amo, y tú sólo dices perfecto. _

**_- Bueno, creí que era obvio. _**

_- ¿Obvio para quién? Cullen _

_**- Cálmate, ya empezamos con los apellidos.**_

_ - No le veo gracia, que juegues con mis sentimientos. _

**_- Auch, Bells, no intento jugar con tus sentimientos, sólo que pensé que mis sentimientos eran obvios_**

_- Explícate Edward_

_**- Que, desde el momento que te vi, supe que la tierra había dejado de girar en mi eje, que ya la gravedad no tenía ningún efecto en mi, por que eras tú la que me ataba a la tierra.**_

_- *Se le corta la respiración* _

_**-.¿Demasiado? **_

_- Un poco, sigue siendo algo perfecto. Me pregunto..._

_** - ¿Qué te preguntas? **_

_- ¿Cómo haces para que yo pase de estar muy cabreada contigo a querer comerte a besos? _

_**- Jajaja no estoy muy seguro. **_

_- Eres un buen manipulador._

_** - Se me antoja algo. **_

_-¿Qué exactamente? Buena esa, cámbiame el tema. _

_**- Un beso tuyo. **_

_- Quiero, que estés aquí en este momento._

_** - También te extraño linda. ¿Quieres salir?**_

_ - Deja de ser tonto, estás como a tres horas de mi casa, llegarías muy tarde y sería tonto que vinieras._

_** - Está bien, pero sigo con muchas ganas de besarte**._

_ - No lastimes la herida, mejor ¿Qué haces? _

**_- Estoy en el carro_**.

_- TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO ¿¡como se te ocurre usar el celular mientras conduces!? Hablamos después antes que te mates, eres un irresponsable, y ni se te ocurra responder._

* cinco minutos después*

_- Y aunque estoy demasiado cabreada, te amo._

* 20 minutos más tarde*

_** - Ya no estoy manejando, siento lo de hace un rato ¿Me perdonas?**_

- Menos mal, supongo que sí.

_** - Gracias.**_

_- No lo vuelvas hacer._

_** - Bueno, mamá.**_

_ - ¿Qué tienes con meter a Esme en todo? Mi suegra es muy paciente contigo._

_** - Bueno es mi mamá ¿no? Además tú también lo eres. **_

_- Bueno, soy tu novia ¿no? _

En ese momento el teléfono empieza a sonar.

- ¿Alo?- contestó

- Hola, preciosa.- respondieron al otro lado de la línea

-¿Para que llamas?- pregunto ella llena de curiosidad

- Porque prefiero escuchar tu voz.- respondió el novio de la chica

- Gran argumento- se burló Bella

- Es suficiente ¿No?- contraatacó Edward

- Sí, también quería escuchar tu voz.- dijo ella, apenas un susurro

- Entonces me alegro de haber llamado- contestó

- Me alegro de que lo hicieras- comentó la chica

Hubo momento donde sólo se alcanzó a oír la respiración de ambos

- ¿Porqué también querías escuchar mi voz?- preguntó él, sólo con la intención de que ella hablase

- Por que me gusta tu voz, sólo eso.- respondió ella siguiendo su juego

- Bueno, a mi me gusta la tuya.

- Eso es perfecto sería malo que no te gustará.- ironizó ella

- Quizás sería algo problemático- le dio la razón

El timbre de la casa empezó a sonar.

- Espera un segundo, suena la puerta.- se disculpó Bella

- Por supuesto, bonita- respondió Edward

Bella corrió a la puerta, y al abrirla casi se cae

- ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro

- ¿Visitarte? No sé, sólo quería verte- le respondió su amado novio, dejándola sin argumentos

- Bueno, es una gran sorpresa, pero pasa.- lo invitó a entrar

- Gracias, pero, estás no son maneras de saludar a tu novio- se burló él

- Bueno, sigo algo conmocionada- dijo a la defensiva, Edward se rió y ella muy a su pesar le sonrió también.

- Así qué ¿no hay beso? - la picó un poco

- Aún no estoy segura- se rió ella, y en un ágil movimiento del chico, Bella quedó atrapada entre sus brazos

- ¿Aún piensas en no besarme? -preguntó él, con voz ronca

- La verdad, no recuerdo porque no lo iba hacer- dijo, y al terminar le dio un beso, y un beso de verdad

- Bueno, menos mal lo olvidaste- dijo Edward, juntando sus frentes

- Pero, ya enserio ¿A qué viniste? Está muy tarde amor- volvió a preguntar la chica

- Quería ver tu cara- respondió

- Tienes fotos- se rió un poco

- No es igual, quería ver tu cara cuando lo dijera.- le respondió aún tomándole el pelo

- ¿El qué exactamente?- le insistió Bella

- ¡Te amo!- lo dijo, así simple. Bella, lo miro con una cara de enamorada y se lanzó a besarlo

- ¿Viste lo que querías?- le preguntó la chica cuando terminaron de besarse

- Sí, lo pude ver- contestó él, un poco arrogante

- ¿Y eso fue?- volvió a preguntar

- La cara más linda, de la mujer más perfecta.- la halagó

- Bueno, debió haber sido la cara más tonta de enamorada- dijo un poco sarcástica

- la cara más bonita de enamorada- corrigió Edward

- Te amo- soltó ella de golpe, él le sonrió como sólo lo puede hacer una persona que ama.

- Somos dos tontos enamorados, con la misma cara y con corazoncitos a nuestro alrededor- se rió Bella

- Quizás, sí, eso somos linda.- le dio la razón su novio, y ella volvió a reír- pero ¿sabes? No importa, porque cada vez que veo tu sonrisa mi corazón encuentra su dueña.

Porque sin importar que el sea un inmaduro, o que ella no sea la novia súper tierna, nada importa cuando el amor es más grande y sobrepasa límites y prejuicios.

* * *

_Bueno, hola gente linda de fanfiction._

_La inspiración llego del recuerdo de un amigo, con el cual molestaba mucho, por que siempre me encontraba con alguien muy parecido a él, y entonces yo corría a saludarlo, y me encontraba con que no lo era, en fin mi amigo es demasiado, canson muchas veces le dije que preferia a su gemelo malvado y sí. La historia comienza así, y es en lo único que se parece, de resto sólo culpa de mi gran imaginación._

_Entrando a otro tema, me gustaría hacer algo, quizás es un reto para mi, ya que no sé, eso me sacará otras cosas de la cabeza, pero ese no es el punto, bueno, como decía, la cosa es que ustedes en su reviews me dirán un tema y dos personajes y yo intentare hacer one-shot o Drabbles, según la pareja. _

_¿Qué tema? Crepusculo, Harry Potter, Cazadores de Sombras, Hush Hush, La Huésped No sé, digan ustedes y yo les diré sí conozco o no el tema, tambien pueden ser programas de TV o Peliculas. _

_Respecto a las parejas las que quieran, cualquiera que piensen._

_por ejemplo: Harry Potter- Voldemort y Bellatrix_

_De ahí yo sacaré un idea e inventare cualquier cosa, así que espero sus Reviews y muchas gracias. _


End file.
